12 CSI:NY Days of Christmas
by Madison Bellows
Summary: General story and play on words about the teams adventures in the time around Christmas and the Epiphany. Some "unconventional" pairings and a little AU. Includes my OC, Gus. Fluffy for the most part. Plot bunnies wouldn't let it go. Complete.
1. A Partridge and a Pear Tree

_A/N: The first of 12 mostly fluffy chapters that would not leave me alone until I wrote them out. Now maybe I can get back to my other stories before Aphina kills me off! Some chapters are much shorter than others!_

**A Partridge and a Pear Tree**

"Uh, Stella, why are we doing this again exactly?" Adam asked, crunching through the snow that was seeping into his boots and melting as it touched his skin.

"Because it's Christmas", Lindsay answered, turning over her shoulder, cheeks flushed and nose scrunched up in childlike excitement.

"It's friggin' ridiculous", Gus muttered under her breath, garnering a chortle from Adam and a warning look from Stella. "Well it is" she huffed as they walked deeper into the mass of trees of the farm upstate.

"It's not right to be this cold" Adam said in agreement, "but I have to admit, I like this whole cut your own tree idea".

"Murderer" Gus scoffed once more, exhaling a long stream of fog into the crisp air.

"Come on, Gus, you didn't have Christmas in the swamp?" Lindsay teased.

"Not like you did in Montana, I am sure. We lit bonfires on the levees to lead Papa Noel down the river".

"In that heat?" Stella stopped in her tracks, slightly ahead of the group, surveying the cluster of trees in front of them.

"It isn't always hot there" Gus argued.

"I still say anything below 85 is freezing" Adam shivered, shoving his hat lower on his head.

"I agree, but in some ways, aren't they the smarter ones?" Gus asked, gesturing to Lindsay and Stella who were shaking down an assortment of firs in an attempt to find the perfect specimen for the lab.

"How so?" Adam asked, not enjoying this journey into nature or Gus' line of questioning.

"The rest of them don't know any better, we do" Gus shrugged, "but still, here we are, hoofing it through snow and slush and wind".

"The weather was the only thing going for me in Arizona" Adam retorted.

"Even that was against me" Gus replied solemnly and then cracked a smile as she whipped a snowball square at Lindsay, "and I sure as hell couldn't do that down south" she snickered as Lindsay cried out in dismay.

* * *

"How come we got stuck carrying this?" Adam asked, hauling the tree on the top of the SUV Stella had checked out.

Stella raised her eyebrows as she deftly tied a complicated knot, securing the tree to the vehicle, "You could have stayed in the lab, Adam, waiting on test results".

"I didn't know we were going on a tree hunt" he protested.

"Explains why you brought a kit" Lindsay quipped.

"Somehow I don't think this counts as official use of a police vehicle, Stel" Gus said, wiping her nose and blinking her eyes in the cold wind.

"We stayed in state, and I signed it out on personal use, smarty pants" Stella replied, sliding behind the driver's seat and turning the heat up.

"When did you turn into such a Scrooge?" Lindsay asked, stomping snow off her boots before sliding into the passenger seat.

"Somewhere around Monticello, when I realized we weren't headed to a crime scene. Flack's going to be pissed when he realizes I left him with all the paperwork".

"Flack will manage just fine" Stella cut in, flicking on the radio and raising the volume as carols filled the cabin.

* * *

Mac stood in the lobby of the lab, his jaw clenching as he studied the object filling all available space. He was unsure if he should be amused or perturbed. "What is this and why is it here?"

"I believe it is an Abies Balsamea," Hawkes replied with a wry smile, "also known as a Balsam fir or Christmas tree, and seeing as it is that time of year..." Hawkes trailed off as Mac marched down the hallway bellowing, "Stella!".

Gus was right, Flack was less than happy when she returned to her desk in homicide. However, his reason for being a Grinch had less to do with the mounds of paperwork he had to finish on his own and more to do with the delivery he had been forced to sign for in Gus' absence. "Where the hell have you been? Did you flush your phone again, you haven't answered for hours!"

Gus felt herself begin to flush, "I was upstate, with Stella and no, I did not flush my phone again, I just happened to not have a signal".

"Upstate with Stella, what case were you working? We have plenty of our own down here in the city, ya know" Flack mentally flicked through cases, trying to find an upstate connection.

"Just something she needed help on, and I am sorry I stuck you with all the paperwork, but you aren't getting a free ride in this partnership, bub" Gus could feel the anger creeping into her voice.

"Bub?" Flack shot her a bemused smile, feeling his anger dissipating as hers rose, "I ain't ticked about the paperwork, sunshine, I am ticked about your little delivery that you didn't tell me about before you went gallivanting upstate, so I got stuck signing for it, paying the oversize delivery fee and then had to find a place to stash it in hope of the rest of these lugs not destroying it before you got home. Though I am not sure why you ordered it or where you are going to plant it, unless you got some rooftop garden thing going on now". Gus wrinkled her brow, attempting to take in Flack's tirade.

"Delivery?" she asked, flopping down at her desk.

"Yeah, delivery from Williams Orchards, came about 2" Flack said, sliding the remaining paperwork onto her desk.

"Oh, my miniature citrus tree! I told them to deliver it here as a last resort, I swear they haven't tried at my place and there certainly shouldn't have been an extra delivery charge, it's just a house plant", Gus exclaimed, digging out her checkbook to reimburse Flack.

Flack chuckled to himself, "Come 'ere" he said, hauling Gus to her feet and dragging her towards the maintenance closet, "I don't know what to tell you Gus, but that sure as hell ain't no house plant". Flack flung open the door revealing a partially squashed full grown tree, nearly touching the ten foot ceiling of the closet".

"What the-" Gus fought through branches coming up with the tag for the tree, "they sent me a full grown orchard ready pear tree!" she cried, trying and failing to slam the door shut on the closet.

"What were you doing even getting a miniature citrus tree? Can't you just get a normal Christmas tree like everyone else?" Flack said, shaking his head in amusement. "I betcha Mac is agreeing more with my idea right about now" Gus said, stomping off to call the orchard.

* * *

"I just figured everyone spent more time here over the holidays than at home, so I figured why not put up a tree here" Stella shrugged, trying to figure out why Mac was so upset.

"Despite the fact that it violates several laws about discrimination in the workplace, not to mention fire ordinances and the possible contamination of the lab?"

"It's just one little tree, we could get a menorah" Stella started in.

"Little tree? That thing looks like it was supposed to be making its way to Rockefeller Center".

"Come on, Mac, where's your Christmas spirit? If anyone complains, I'll take it down, but not everyone is a Scrooge like you" Stella shrugged.

"I am not a Scrooge" Mac countered and then sighed, "fine, it can stay for now, but one complaint and it comes down".

* * *

"So you cut down the tree, huh, something you learned in Montana?" Danny teased Lindsay as she worked on stringing lights around the tree.

"Shut it, Messer and quit tangling those lights" Lindsay said, her face scrunched in concentration.

"What's that sound?" he asked, leaning in to the tree.

"What sound?" Lindsay asked, not hearing anything.

"Like a rustling in the branches" Danny replied, peering into the needles.

"If you are trying to scare me with some story of some great New York tree monster, it isn't going to work" Lindsay retorted, rolling her eyes.

I'm not messing with you" Danny said, before seeming to disappear into the massive tree.

Lindsay had to steady herself on the ladder, as the branches began swaying as Danny moved inside the tree, "Danny, cut it out!" she pleaded, causing Adam and Hawkes to rush in from the adjacent lab.

"What's going on?" Adam asked.

"Danny's in the tree" Lindsay replied as Hawkes helped her off the ladder.

"Playing lumberjack, Messer?" Adam quipped.

"Nope, rescuer is more like it" Danny answered, emerging from the limbs, cradling something in his hands. "Didn't you guys check the tree for wildlife before you brought it back?" he asked, opening his hands slightly to reveal a small nest and baby bird inside.

"Aw, a birdie" Lindsay exclaimed, to the snickering of the men in the room. "I mean, what an interesting specimen, I wonder how it survived", she covered.

"Good question" Hawkes said, peering into the nest. The bird had taken hold of Danny's finger as though it were food.

"Ah, Danny?" Adam interjected hesitantly.

"Yeah, Adam" Danny replied, looking up from the bird.

"I think that bird might be imprinting on you as we speak".

Danny wrinkled his brow, "Great, what am I gonna do with a friggin' bird?" His answer came to him in the form of three shrugs.

* * *

"Heard you got a new pet out of the tree" Stella said, leaning over a table in the lab where Danny was placing the bird under a heat lamp.

"Yeah, thanks for that Stella, you are your Christmas tree".

"You have to admit it is rather festive" Stella retorted, gesturing to the lit tree casting a warm glow through the darkened lobby.

"I'll give you that, but I got work to do and this thing keep squawking every time I take two steps away, worse than a girlfriend, I swear".

Stella gave him a small grin, "Glad I'm not your girlfriend in that case. Did you figure out what kind of bird it was yet?"

"Yeah, Adam figured it out pretty quick. Apparently he is some kind of armature ornithologist, that little freak always comes out with the most random of hobbies. It's a Perdix perdix and not normally found in trees or the Northeast. Adam said they were all over Arizona".

"Translation?" Stella asked, smirking slightly.

"Grey Partridge".

"A partridge in a fir tree?" Stella couldn't hold back a chuckle.

"It gets better, Flack informed me Gus ordered a citrus tree and they sent her a full grown pear tree by mistake. She spent the entire afternoon screaming at the guy to get them to come take it back" Danny rolled his eyes.

"Only in New York" Mac replied from the doorway where he had been standing listening to the exchange, "Hope you are still thinking the tree was a good idea, Stel".

"I think it was the best idea anyone around here has had in a while, Mac" Stella said walking towards him.

"And I was about to suggest dinner" he returned her smile.

"I could be persuaded to change my mind on best ideas" Stella teased, taking his offered arm.


	2. A Turtle and a Dove

**Two Turtle Doves**

"Ah crap" Flack's jaw clenched as he saw what CSI had drawn the scene at the exclusive private school.

"What?" Angell and Gus asked in unison, turning from the people that had been questioning. Flack gestured to where Danny was, taking note of the location and paling. "Oh crap" replied Angell as Gus rushed over to Danny. "

Exactly, at least it ain't a kid" Flack said, shaking his head and making a notation in his memo book.

"Hey, Danny" Gus breathed, having rushed over to where her friend was staying.

"Yo Broussard, IAB send the doc out to judge me at a school scene?" The joke fell flat between them with Gus trying to not take offense and Danny trying to behave like a human.

"It wasn't a kid, I figured you might want to know that before you went in" Gus said softly, feeling slightly wounded.

Danny sighed, rubbing his face, "Thanks Gus, I'm fine though, really" Danny gripped his kit tighter and opened the door to the school, "what do we got?"

"Janitor, found by two kids sneaking out of dress rehearsal of their holiday play. Fair warning, don't call it a Christmas Pageant or the headmistress will chew you a new one" Gus shuddered, recalling her mis-step with the formidable woman.

"Noted" Danny gave a small and grave smile and followed Gus to the body.

* * *

Down the hall, Angell broke into laugher as Flack was attempting to question the children who had discovered the victim under the watchful eye of the headmistress. Both shot her a look that could cut glass. Angell bit back her laughter and stepped out in the hallway for a drink of water.

"You wanna tell me what's so freakin' funny?" Flack said, after closing the classroom door firmly behind me.

Angell flipped her hair back behind her and wiped her mouth. "So Danny found that partridge right?" Flack nodded. "And Gus got that pear tree?" Angell questioned further.

Flack's jaw worked again, "Don't mention the damn pear tree to her, she almost stroked".

"I won't" Angell laughed again, "but did you happen to catch the costumes the kids had on for their Christ-, sorry, holiday play?"

"Some sort of animals, I guess it was supposed to be the least religious thing or something, stupid if you ask me" Flack trailed off, realization brightening his eyes, "No way!"

"Yep, two kids, a turtle and a dove" Angell confirmed seriously.

"You gotta be kidding me" Flack sighed deeply and turned back toward the classroom, biting back laugher of his own.


	3. Three French Hens

_A/N: That unconventional pairing I was talking about. Most likely to show up again in my AU fic. I blame it all on Fay. _

**Three French Hens**

"You are going to burn them" Adam exclaimed, peering through the window.

"If you don't stop messing with them, I am going to burn you" Hawkes replied, shoving Adam out of the way of the stove.

"I wasn't doing anything but looking" Adam said, sounding wounded and pouting slightly.

Hawkes bit back a response, still feeling that there was a delicate balance between the two of them, one he didn't want to upset. It had taken a lot of persistence and cajoling to get Adam to agree for him to come to his house and cook dinner for the both of them. Adam still appeared to be struggling with control issues, and admitted that he hadn't had anyone in his place since moving to the city. Hawkes hadn't pressured the younger man too much, their relationship still being in the early stages and both were cautious about workplace romances.

Hawkes smiled at his memory of the first time they had admitted feelings for each other after a closing a rough case and imbibing a few rounds a Sullivan's. It was well beyond late, probably past closing time and certainly well after everyone else had enough sense to go home.

"_I know an after hours place" Adam had ventured nervously, "but I should tell you it, um, is...a little more, er, family oriented then this". _

_Hawkes wrinkled his forehead in confusion before it clicked, registering shock and pleasant surprise he exclaimed, "Oh. Oh! I didn't...you..." _

_Adam looked slightly bashful, innocent and wicked at the same time, "Sometimes, for the right person. But regardless, it is still a cool place"._

And it was, not campy or trampy or pretentious. It was comfortable and accepting and rather like someone's well appointment living room that happened to be a gay bar. It quickly became 'their' late night spot, a place where they could forget the horrors they saw everyday at work and just be with each other without having to explain anything to anyone else on the team.

Adam studied Hawkes carefully, enjoying the far away smile on the handsome man's face. Not to mention that he looked utterly edible in that apron of his. Adam bit his lip, thinking of all the things he wanted to do to this hunk of chocolate. "Stop looking at me like that Adam, or we will burn dinner" Hawkes' voice broke into his fantasy. "Huh, what?" he said, shaking his head.

"Dinner's ready" Hawkes grinned, setting the third hen onto the platter.

"Glad we didn't invite Danny, with his new bird, I think he would have thrown our meal out the window" Adam smirked.

"I am glad we didn't invite anyone else for a multitude of reasons" Hawkes said flirtatiously, smacking Adam lightly with the dishtowel he had been holding.

"Almost like being in Paris" Adam sighed, patting his full belly after he cleared his plate.

"Hope you saved room for dessert" Hawkes said, sliding his hand across the table he had romantically set.

"Depends on what it is" Adam shot back immediately, a grin spreading across his face.

"I was going to say crème brulee, but I think that can wait", an equally big grin spread across Hawkes' features as he took Adam's hand and led him toward the bedroom.


	4. Four Calling Birds

**Four Calling Birds**

"Let me guess, you didn't hear anything either" Flack said in exasperation to the fourth 'witness' to the murder of the man of the house.

"And let me also guess, you were on the phone?" Gus interjected, rolling her eyes at the young woman before her who seemed unconcerned with the death of her grandfather.

"What is it with these uptown birds, always on the phone?" Danny exclaimed, swapping the victim's hands for GSR before bagging them as Flack updated him on the pitifully useless statements from the witnesses.

"Birds?" Gus joked, raising an eyebrow in his direction.

"Don't go all feminist on me now, Broussard" Danny teased back.

"I'm a closet feminist" Gus retorted, smacking Flack lightly on the back of the head as he failed at suppressing his chuckle.

"Hey, now" Flack said, rubbing at the stinging spot.

"Four women, three generations, and two billion dollars" Gus continued reading over her notes.

"Sounds like plenty of motive" Flack replied, flipping through his own book, "looks likes we will be subpoenaing some phone records, that should take from now until Christmas with this clan".

"Joy to the world" Gus dripped.

"Maybe not" Danny replied, "he tested positive for GSR, it's on the note too". Danny held up the faintly glowing swab.

"Merry Christmas" Flack said glumly.

"It is that time of year" Gus remarked, "though sadly, I think this set will think they got an early present. Three of them were already calling their lawyers".

"I still hate rich people" Danny said, shaking his head.


	5. Five Golden Rings

**Five Golden Rings**

"Mac, you shouldn't have, these are gorgeous" Stella exclaimed lifting the gold hoop earrings from their little blue box.

"Secret Santa did a lot of shopping at Tiffany's this year" Lindsay exclaimed, lifting her similar but smaller pair out from their box and winking at Danny.

"Secret Santa was so fixed this year" Gus grumbled.

"Don't worry, Augusta, your Tiffany's gift is coming, you have to wait for actually Christmas though" Mac sternly informed his niece.

Gus bit back a pout, not wanting to seem petulant. It turned into a near snarl as she spotted Hakwes and Adam exchanging gifts in the lab across the way. "Fixed, I told you!" Gus grumbled as Adam broke into a huge smile while unwrapping his new laptop and Hawkes his new ipod.

"Not everyone shopped at Tiffany's" Stella remarked, following Gus' gaze, "the Apple store was a big hit as well".

Angell popped in just then, "Has anyone seen Flack?" she asked, shaking a gift box.

Gus glowered to herself, she had been bitter enough about drawing Kendall in the Secret Santa draw while all the couples seemed to mysteriously get each other, but Angell drawing Flack was more than she could take.

Mac and Stella both caught Gus' storm clouds and exchanged a look. "I think he is on the roof" Mac replied, "Gus why don't you go drag him down here, I have some results I wanted to go over with Angell".

"Fine just freakin' fine" Gus said flouncing off.

As soon as she was gone, Stella handed Angell a package, "This is from Kendall, she wanted to make sure you got it, but she had to leave early to catch her flight home".

"Thanks, Stella. You all won't believe how hideous the tie I got Flack is, he's going to love it" Angell said, taking the present from her with an evil grin.

* * *

Gus climbed the last step to the roof access door and slammed into the metal bar with full force, trying to release some of her frustration. "Ow!" she yowled as the door did not give way and the force nearly knocked her on her ass.

"You rang?" Flack smirked as he opened the door, right on schedule.

"Yeah, Angell was looking for you, I guess she was your-" Gus broke off taking in Flack's attire. "Wow, I feel a little under dressed" she remarked gaping at his tux, "you going undercover again?"

Flack shook his head, still smirking as he pulled the door open the rest of the way and holding out his hand for Gus to take.

Gus let him lead her out onto the roof. "Flack, what is going on?" Gus asked in utter astonishment, taking in the roof, which had been completely transformed with Christmas lights, candles, rose petals, and a heater.

"Gus, I know things have been weird with us lately, and I am tired of not knowing where we stand or where we are going, but I know I can't let you go and I still want you as my partner in everything" Flack made a sudden movement, dropping to a knee amidst the petals and pulling a box out of his pocket.

"Is that what I think it is?" Gus stuttered as Flack grinned widely, popping open the box containing his grandmother's gold wedding ring,

"Gus, I am doing it right this time. Would you please do me the honor of being my wife?"

"Yeah, I think I could do that" she replied, still in shock, even as Flack slid the band on her finger and wrapped her in a huge kiss.

"I think she said yes" Stella replied from behind them as Mac popped the cork on the champagne bottle he had brought up. The rest of the team burst into cheers and applause.

_A/N: And all together now Awwwwww. However I still have them apart in TSAC, for now :)_


	6. Six Geese Alaying

_A/N: This one probably gave me the most trouble, so I went with six little goose related snippets._

**Six Geese A-laying**

After mustering enough politeness to clap and the curtain sailing closed with no hope of another call, Stella turned to Mac with a pained expression, "That play was horrible, I can't believe you dragged us to it".

Danny spoke up from three seats down, "I can't believe we paid money for it".

"I can't believe I am never getting those 2 and a half hours of my life back", Gus groaned from Mac's other side. Flack chuckled but didn't reply.

Sid looked stoic for a moment before adding, "They were all bad, but that one girl...she wouldn't say boo to a goose, why would someone that shy ever go into acting".

Hawkes quickly inserted, "Brings new meaning to 'laid an egg' doesn't it?" shuffling out of the row to the groans that followed.

* * *

"Any clue where we might find that chump, Mr. Peabody?" Angell asked, her patience already wearing thin.

"I think he worked for Mr. Zorva over in Brooklyn" Mr. Peabody answered.

Over in Brooklyn, Flack tried the shakedown with Mr. Zorva, "He's been off all week. Told me he was helping his mother recover from surgery in Queens".

Over in Queens, Angell encountered a perfectly healthy mother who informed her that her son "Is such a good boy, he wouldn't get mixed up in any of the bad stuff. He's over in the Bronx right now, volunteering with a church group".

Flack wasn't shocked to not find him at the church, but was surprised that they had ever heard of the suspect, "He might be volunteering at the hospital out on Roosevelt Island".

"Negative, they said to try the ferry to Staten Island, apparently he like to ride it for fun" Angell informed him.

As the ferry docked back in Manhattan, Flack threw his hands up in surrender, "Forget it, let's pack in for today, he's been leading us on a wild goose chase".

* * *

The elevator lurched to a stop as it plunged into darkness. "Great, just great" Hawked muttered, he had been on his way to the morgue to see if any trace had been collected from his latest DB.

"Could be worse" Adam piped up behind him.

"How?"

"We could have made it all the way down and then been locked into the morgue" Adam pointed out with a shiver.

"True, and at least we aren't stuck in here with anyone else" Hawkes agreed.

Adam was silent for a moment, but a wide grin spread across his face. He reached out in the darkness... "Did you just goose me?" Hawkes yelped.

Adam whistled innocently, "Maybe".

Hawkes feigned annoyance, "Well who else could it have been?"

"Good point", Adam admitted, goosing him again.

* * *

"Nice goose egg there Flack, have you been practicing for that?" Danny remarked of the scoreless game, as Flack missed yet another shot on the snowy court.

"Shut it, Messer and let's see what you can do".

"Boys, think they own the court but there they are with their sad little pair of goose eggs" Stella spoked up from the side of the court.

"I say we show them how it's done, what do you say?" Angell teased.

"I dunno". Stella paused for a minute and then deftly stole the ball from Flack and shot an easy three pointer. She shrugged, "Show 'em something like that?"

"Yeah, something like that" Angell gawked as the men cracked up.

* * *

Flack looked at Gus as she entered homicide in amazement, the knot on her head already turning a rainbow of colors, "Jesus, sunshine, what happened to you?"

"Nothing" Gus grumbled.

Flack smirked slightly, "That is clearly not nothing, that is a grade A goose egg if I've ever seen one".

Gus plopped down at her desk with a sigh, "You wouldn't believe me if I told you".

"Try me" Flack replied, kicking his long legs up on his desk.

Gus launched into her story of how she and Angell were chasing a perp down an alley way and there was no way to stop him before he got to his getaway car. "So then I shoved the dumpster in his way so he couldn't reach the alley, but then Angell went to cuff him and flipped the lid back on to my head, hence, goose egg" Gus said gesturing.

Flack's smirk grew wider, "Well at least you cooked his goose".

Gus groaned as she reached for her ice pack.

* * *

Danny leaned in towards the suspect as Mac slid the autopsy report across the table, informing him that the victim was in the final stages of life before the suspect had killed her.

Danny sneered and lit into the guy, "See the problem with that, Todd, is that you killed the goose that lays the golden egg and instead of just waiting for Caroline to die and sit back a millionaire, instead you'll be sitting in prison waiting to die yourself".

Both men watched as the suspect broken down in tears, spilling the whole horrible tale out.


	7. Swathmore Swimming Swans

**Seven Swans A-swimming**

Stella wrinkled her nose at the acrid smell in the air.

"Bad, isn't it? I used to swim a lot, chlorine is hell on you. Once turned my hair green" Gus said waving her hand in front of her face. "We didn't want to turn any fans on, didn't want to compromise the scene. They did pull the body out of the water though, hadn't figured out she was dead yet".

Stella suppressed a shiver, it was cold in the pool area, and her heels echoed off the tiles with an ominous clacking. She noticed Angell and Flack questioning the witnesses, who were shivering in the bleachers. Stella and Gus stood over the body of the young girl, still wet from the pool, her hair spilling out of her bathing cap. "I'll get as much evidence as I can, but most of it probably washed away. I'll need access to the pool filters".

"No problem, the maintenance guy has been more than helpful, but he said the body creeped him out. I sent him to his office" Gus said with a shrug.

Lindsay joined the pair and began photographing the victim. "Why so many witnesses?" she asked Gus when she was done.

"Meet the Swarthmore Swimming Swans" Gus said with a slight grimace, "water ballet or something, they were in town for a competition".

"In the middle of winter?"

"Apparently they are calling it synchronized swimming these days" Flack said coming over and gesturing to his memo book, "they find water ballet offensive".

"Why do I get the feeling you discovered that the hard way?" Gus said with a smirk.

Yeah, I got an earful, and apparently it is a year round sport. The vic was the captain" Flack remarked, studying his book again.

"And the teams seems most upset about what to do with their formations since there are only six of them now, apparently it throws their whole routine off" Angell added in a low voice, joining the group.

"Well truly that is the most important thing" Gus dripped.

"Figure out who is next in line to be the captain and then pick her apart" Stella directed Flack and Angell, "and Gus, take me to the maintenance guy, I want to see what his story is. Lindsay, finish looking for trace and then collect anything you can from the filters".

"Oh goody" Lindsay said, but was thankful she wouldn't have to go dumpster diving.


	8. Eight Maids Amilking

**Eight Maids A-milking**

"Jesus, how many staff did this guy have?" Gus said, feeling wiped after interviewing what seemed like the thousandth person.

"A driver, a security guy, a personal assistant, a butler, 2 cooks and the icing on the cake, 8, count 'em 8 maids" Angell replied, slapping her memo book closed and stretching.

"No wonder I feel exhausted, we've been in here for hours" Gus moped, looking at her watch.

"They must be done with the scene by now" Angell hazarded.

"Hell, they probably have solved the case by now" Gus dripped, "leaving us with the paperwork".

In fact the scene had been secured, cleared and the body long gone to Sid's table. Mac and Flack were still in the enormous billiard room the victim had been found dead in. "You could get lost in here" Angell said, as she and Gus made the long journey back to the scene from the library they had done their interviews in.

"No kidding".

"Gotta love the obscenely rich" Flack snarked.

"Body's gone" Gus said to Mac.

"And already in autopsy. Danny and Sheldon are back at the lab. We got a fair amount of evidence to sift through. What about the staff?"

"Usual menagerie of alibis to run down. The cooks are married to each other and spent the night in the ER with their infant, who had come down with the chicken pox. Didn't even know their boss was dead until we tracked them down for the interview" Angell interjected.

"Security guy and the personal assistant are apparently knocking boots, they claim to be otherwise occupied with each other" Gus added.

"The butler was pretty shook up when we got here, how did he check out?" Flack asked.

"He was freaked, I don't think the butler did it" Angell remarked and then groaned at her own pun.

"What about the maids?" Mac questioned.

Angell and Gus shared a long look. "Ah the maids". "Yes, the maids".

" I repeat, what about the maids?"

"Seems they weren't just maids" Gus started. "Seems old Mr. Harmon fancied himself a Hugh Hefner" Angell remarked with raised eyebrows.

Flack looked aghast. "That old guy, with those...er...women? Explains the skimpy uniforms".

"And they are all so very broken up about his demise" Angell said with rolled eyes.

"Yep, they are milking it for all it is worth" Gus added, "gnashing of teeth, moaning and wailing. When they aren't asking for the lawyer and how the will will be in probate that is" Gus huffed.

"So one of them is looking good for it?" Flack rocked back and forth on his heels.

"One of them, try all of them" Angell shook her head.

"How about we wait and see what the evidence has to say?" Mac butt in.

"Fine, but I am still putting my money on the maids in the billiard room with a candlestick" Gus answered before flouncing out of the room.


	9. Ladies Dancing

_A/N: A mucho thanks to Aphina, Axellia, and SparkyCSI for letting me borrow their OC's for however brief a time. I know I did not do them justice, and I tried to put them back as I found them!!_

**Nine Ladies Dancing**

Mac surveyed the room, amazed that the department had been able to pull this off. A New Year's Eve party for them, mind you a couple of days late, but still the gesture was nice and the ballroom beautiful. Speaking of beautiful, Mac thought, his team did sure clean up nicely.

"Hey, Uncle Mac, why aren't you out there cuttin' a rug" Gus said coming up beside him.

Mac surveyed her in her obviously expensive dress that looked like it was from one of Stella's favorite designers. "I could ask you the same thing, Gussie".

"Have you seen these heels, Mac?" Gus gestured to her tall spikes, "my feet are killing me. I gave Flack to Carmen to dance with for a while. She's regaling him with stories of going undercover".

Mac chuckled, "You know how much he likes that stuff, you sure you are going to get him back?" Gus grinned widely, "I better, or I'll send Angell in there, assuming Hawkes will unhand her. Apparently they both know how to swing dance, how random is that?" Gus pointed across the dance floor, where sure enough, Hawkes had just flung Angell over his head.

"Who's that Lindsay is dancing with?" Mac questioned curiously, wondering just what was going on with her and Danny.

"New guy from Major Case. He seems nice enough, a little green. Danny got stolen by that fed y'all were working with" Gus informed her uncle.

"Cory...interesting. I still can't believe Adam brought that crime reporter".

"Taylor?" Gus said in shock, she had thought that he and Hawkes might have something going on...

Mac leaned in, "I think he was trying to make Kendall jealous" Mac said, pointing to where Kendall was getting her groove on with a group of patrol guys.

Gus held back a snort, but then pointed, "Aw, look at Sid and Jane, hope his wife doesn't find out about this".

Mac followed her finger, Sid had just dipped Jane low and swept her up, both laughing. "You know Sid, always a charmer" Mac smiled slightly, "you should get back out there, kid, instead of talking to a boring old guy".

"Pu-lease, Mac, come on, let's show them how it's done" Gus said half dragging Mac out to the floor. Halfway through the song, Gus felt a tap on her shoulder. "Mind if I cut in?" Gus turned to see Stella standing there, looking gorgeous as always. "Certainly" Gus smiled, deftly stepping out so Mac could sweep Stella up in his arms.

Stella gave Gus a little wink over Mac's shoulder, "You better go find Flack, Gus, I think they are about to do the countdown soon".

"Thanks, Stel" Gus said, shimmying across the dance floor.


	10. Ten Lords Aleaping

**Ten Lords A-leaping**

"So let me get this straight, they voluntarily jumped off the building, for fun?" Danny shook his head over the twisted body on the sidewalk.

"What trip to Morningside Heights is complete without a body splattered all over the pavement?" Flack retorted.

"Apparently is was some initiation for this society at Columbia" Gus said, reading over her notes.

"Damn rich kids" Danny sighed.

"Somehow they thought umbrellas would give them the power of flight" Flack mentioned, gesturing to the group of young men despondently holding umbrellas just outside the crime scene tape.

"Seems this was supposed to weed out the pledges, they had ten and could only initiate four" Gus shrugged sadly.

"And then there were nine" Danny quipped, photographing the body.


	11. Pipers Piping

**Eleven Pipers Piping**

Angell and Gus surveyed the scene of chaos in front of them. Chairs were tipped everywhere, men were lined up against the walls, cuffed with plastic ties and cops in riot gear still milled about. EMT workers attended to plenty of cuts, bruises, and broken bones.

"All this for a union meeting?" Angel asked incredulous.

"They have been on strike since before Christmas, now it's after the New Year and they got bills to pay, mouths to feed and their reps kept turning down offers to settle. It got ugly quick" Flack informed them coming up behind the pair of women. "Weeded out the top eleven suspects, and corralled them over there" Flack said pointing to the men linked up with the ties.

"Definitely looks like blunt force trauma as the COD" Hawkes informed them, "with something heavy and possible cylindrical, judging by this mark here" he said pointing to the man's head.

"You mean like a pipe or something" Gus dripped.

"Well that narrows down the suspect pool" Angell quipped, her voice heavy with sarcasm.


	12. 12 Heads a Drummin'

**Twelve Drummers Drumming**

Danny lifted his head, trying to figure out why someone was using a jackhammer in his apartment so damn early and on his day off as well. He then realized that it wasn't a jackhammer, but his phone vibrating and it wasn't his apartment. What the hell had happened after the party last night? He groped for the phone on the table beside the couch, reaching for it with a groan, as he realized his head was pounding just as loudly.

"Itsnotyoursitsmine" Lindsay said from the floor between the couch and the coffee table. Her head was pounding equally hard, her phone seemed to be vibrating out of its case. Her head also was pounding thanks to Danny shoving her off the couch at some point during the night. The spins were bad enough to prevent her from fighting her way back.

"Montana, what are you doing on the floor?" Danny croaked, his throat parched, speaking taking all his energy.

"You put me here" Lindsay hissed, though doing so made the drumming in her head ratchet up another decibel.

"Would you both shut up" came Flack's annoyed voice from across the studio. His head wasn't faring much better, he was pretty sure someone had placed a timpani behind his right eye.

"And answer your flippin' phone, Linds" Gus croaked from beside Flack before diving back under the covers.

"Stopped ringing" Lindsay groaned as she finally extracted it from her purse. Just then Danny's phone started up, vibrating the table it was resting on and half the studio as well.

"Still glad we sub-let my place, Flack?" Gus hissed, feeling like she still might be a little drunk.

"Every month we get a check I will be" Flack pointed out, wishing the coffee maker didn't seem so far away.

"Messer" Danny groaned into his phone as Gus proclaimed, "I feel like St. Aug's drum line is in my head". "

I don't know who that is, sunshine, but I think they are in mine as well" Flack replied, pulling on a t shirt and going to attempt to make coffee.

"Better put it on fast drip, Flack" Danny remarked, closing his phone.

"Why?" Flack asked, his eyes full of sleep. His reply was the symphony of buzzing phones that started up around the studio.

* * *

Sid was remarkably chipper and awake in the morgue, getting a head start on the bodies awaiting his skills. He was playing the air drums when Jane poked her head into the morgue from the DNA lab.

"Well I brought you coffee, but it doesn't look like you need it. Though I am pretty sure the soundtrack from your air drumming is currently playing in my head".

Sid smiled a dangerous smile, "I have my own secret cure for a hangover, would you like to try it?" He gestured to a beaker full of foul looking glop on the counter.

Jane grimaced, "No thanks, I think I will head back up to my lab, it's nice and quiet in there with the DNA".

* * *

"What's going on, Mac?" Stella questioned, ducking around the construction workers and under the crime scene tape.

"It seems our vic..." Mac's voice was drowned out by the sound of jackhammers drumming away at the pavement, as the work crew opened up 2nd Ave.

"What?" Stella shouted over the noise, while thinking maybe she had a little too much wine the night before at the party.

"I said..." Mac attempted to speak between the noise.

* * *

"Make it stop, make it stop" Adam whined and pleaded across town as his phone kept buzzing in time with Hawkes alarm clock.

"Sorry, duty calls" Hawkes said, slipping out of bed and pulling on clothes. "You can stay here if you want, though you will probably get called in as well. Looks like a bad one, construction workers found the body of some muckity muck" Hawkes said, "betcha that's why your phone is ringing right now".

* * *

"What on earth is that?" Kendall groaned, trying to figure out where she was and what was going on. Suddenly she remembered sharing a cab with Angell after the party the night before and crashing out at her place, too drunk to make it home.

"It's my neighbor's kid, they got him a drum set for Christmas, can you believe that? I'll go take care of it" Angell said, shoving her feet into shoes.

Angell banged on her neighbor's door, with the full force of one hand, her badge firmly grasped in the other. A harried looking woman came to the door, a baby on one hip and a toddler attached to her leg. "Listen lady, I know you are probably having a bad day, but it is 7:00 in the morning, I only got in an hour ago and if your kid doesn't stop practicing his drum kit this second, I am going to shoot it and then I am going to rest the lot of you for disturbing the peace. Got it?" She shot them a glare she had learned from her father and brothers, one that made the woman beat a hasty retreat back into the apartment, yelling at her kid to knock it off.


End file.
